radiohead1fandomcom-20200213-history
Pyramid Song
Next single - I Might Be Wrong Last single - No Surprises "Pyramid Song" (originally known as "Egyption Song" or "Nothing to Fear") is the first single taken from RH's fifth album Amnesiac, released on the 21st May 2001, and it was released worldwide except for the US. It's the first single by RH since "No Surprises" in January 1998. Information The song dates back to 1999 (but could have been written before then) where Thom played the song solo on piano at theTibetan Freedom Concert in Amsterdam. Ed said that Thom said that it is "the best thing we've commited to tape, ever." The song, along with all of the other songs on Amnesiac, ''where recorded during the 18-month ''Kid A ''sessions. The strings were recorded by the Orchestra of St. John, the same day the strings for "How to Dissapear Completly" and "Dollars & Cents". The song has was inspired by an exhibition of ancient Egyptian underworld art that Thom went to when recording in Paris. He said "Stephen Hawking talks about the theory that time is another force, that time is completely cyclical (...) It's something that I found in Buddhism as well. That's what 'Pyramid Song' is about, the fact that everything is going in circles." Thom also has said that its "me being totally obsessed by a Charlie Mingus song called 'Freedom' and I was just trying to duplicate that, really. Our first version of 'Pyramid' even had all the claps that you hear on 'Freedom'. Unfortunately, our claps sounded really naff, so I quickly erased them." Release The single was released on 21 May 2001, and it was released in most country's except for the US. It went at number five in the UK Singles Chart, number two in Canada and number ten in Ireland, as well as charting in many other different countries. The next week, the single fell out of the top ten in the UK, going at number 20, then it fell out of the top 40 altogether unfortunatly. In the same month of it's release, they played the song on Top of the Pops. NME also named it their song of the week sometime that month. Music video The video for it was directed by this three-piece group called Shynola, which had a 3D and hand drawn animation about a dream Thom had. It seems that in the video, it shows a person who survived a flood and is standing on a skyscraper or something and thats the only thing he has to stand on. He has like a oxygen tank thing and he goes and dives down into the city. He goes to his house and sits down in his chair and disconnects the oxygen tank thing and it floats to the surface. Then a light comes out from the sea which i think is supposed to represent his soul and he joins all the other lights, or souls, and they all fly off screen. It's a very beautiful video Track listings '''CD 1' #Pyramid Song - 4:51 #The Amazing Sounds of Orgy - 3:37 #Trans-altlantic Drawl - 3:02 CD 2 #Pyramid Song #Fast-Track - 3:17 #Kinetic - 4:05 12" single #Pyramid Song #Fast-Track #The Amazing Sounds of Orgy Red cover CD #Pyramid Song #The Amazing Sounds of Orgy #Trans-atlantic Drawl #Kinetic Pyramid Song Gallery File:R-100493-1373315961-5419.jpeg|CD 1 front R-100493-1373315974-1319.jpeg|CD 1 back R-100493-1373316011-8705.jpeg|CD 1 R-1412955-1217575319.jpeg|CD 2 front R-1412955-1217571115.jpeg|CD 2 back R-1412955-1217571130.jpeg|CD 2 R-3451326-1330885399.jpeg|Red CD front R-1818217-1264372590.jpeg|Red CD back R-3451326-1330885403.jpeg|Red CD Lyrics *I jumped in the river and what did I see? *Black-eyed angels swam with me *A moon full of stars and astral cars *And all the figures I used to see *All my lovers were there with me *All my past and futures *And we all went to heaven in a little rowboat *There was nothing to fear, nothing to doubt *I jumped into the river *Black-eyed angels swam with me *A moon full of stars and astral cars *And all the figures I used to see *All my lovers were there with me *All my past and futures *And we all went to heaven in a little rowboat *There was nothing to fear and nothing to doubt *There was nothing to fear and nothing to doubt *There was nothing to fear and nothing to doubt *There was nothing to fear and nothing to doubt Charts Category:Songs